kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Maleisus
Summary Maleisus, Grand Warden of the Prisons of Thunderclap Keep. Originally only in charge of the main below-ground dungeon, Maleisus was promoted to Grand Warden after the shady demise of the previous holder of that title, (Maleisus believes it was at the hands of thedude). Now, he is a shrewd and efficient Grand Warden, ambitious and calculating, finding ways to make his various prisoners useful to thedude, instead of a dead weight. If nothing else, the castle expansion could always use more workers... especially on the Volcano side.... Appearance Maleisus is distinctly Easterner. He is proud of this heritage, and makes no attempts to hide it, or blend in with his westerner counterparts. He can often be seen doing a Warrior 'Kata', or having an Easterner meal. Personality The Grand Warden is entirely devoted to his job, and to the King thedude. He is entirely enraptured with his Majesty, and the vision of a united Militeregnum. He is also very purposeful and efficient in all that he does. He is not disgusted, per se, with entertainment... He simply sees it as what it is. Wasted time. Time that could- and in fact should- be used to further thedude's undeniable Greatness. Maleisus's only fault is that he has been blinded by thedude's power, and sees him quite honestly as a god. Beyond reproach. Abilities & Powers Maleisus has always been a manipulative person. After being promoted, he devoted himself to honing that, and has deeply studied Minifigure Psychiatry and Physiology. With that knowledge, he can read the nervous twitched of a liar, tell when the torture is reaching a breaking point, define when, what, where, and how, to break a prisoner. Break their pride, their ideals, their desires, their concepts of good and evil... All in the name of his Majesty, King thedude. As a procurer of secrets, he has been able to learn basic magic. Nothing extremely destructive, or to hold a fight entirely on. For that, he has his warrior background in his Easterner roots, and his discipline of body. Quotes "We are all merely humble servants of King thedude. As am I. As are you. As is everyone on Morcia. And beyond."' -'' Instructing Jean-Claude. ''"The Silverstine Vault! That is where all our greatest secrets are! I can tell you the key, and - " "There was a key? How amusing. We already cracked it open. With Lasers." '-'' Interrogating Jean-Claude. ''"Carson," ... "I am 'buddy-buddy' with certain prisoners because it is the most effective way to maintain their usefulness to our master, King thedude. I really couldn't care less for any of them, save for the fact that they have some way to advance my Liege-lord's Kingdom. Remember, we are all mere servants of his Eminence, garnering his favor by advancing his influence. You would do well to remember this, for if you do, one day you could rise to greatness. Perhaps even greater than I. Prove you are more than the slacker you appear to be, and you will be rewarded. Power is given to those who take it. "'' '-Maleisus, to Caretaker Carson, concerning Prisoner Treatment. '"''No!" - Maleisus's final words. Trivia * Maleisus is 'Malicious' in Welsh.... according to Google Translate. * Maleisus is based off what Menaya was going to be originally, as a male. * I intended for Mal to live much longer, but Peter surprised me, when I realized he would have to be dragged away from Mal. Unfortunately, I also realized that none of the other characters were in any shape to struggle against him. So Peter got away with murder. Literally. Category:Characters